1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a console for providing additional surface area for vehicle controls and/or devices with convenient vehicle occupant access.
2. Background Art
Customarily, vehicle systems, for example information, environmental, and entertainment systems, are incorporated into the center of a vehicle instrument panel, which is commonly referred to as a center stack area. For example, numerous vehicle systems can be stacked, such as radio and heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and their respective controls. Typically, other systems can also stacked, such as a clock, cassette player, compact disc player, etc, with their respective controls exposed for use by a vehicle driver or passenger.
Currently, an increasing amount of vehicle systems, such as compact disc changers, digital video disc (DVD) players and navigation systems, are offered as vehicle options. In certain circumstances, the center stack area cannot be equipped with every vehicle system option requested by an individual since the stacking space is limited. This problem can be partially alleviated by positioning the actual components elsewhere in the vehicle, mounting the electronic controls on the surface of the center stack area, and connecting the actual components to the electronic controls via a flex cable, flat wire, or transmitted radio frequency signals to provide more stacking space. Unfortunately, there still remains a limited amount of surface area available on the center stack for mounting electronic controls. Consequently, an individual may not be able to equip the vehicle with all requested options.
Additionally, vehicle occupants typically access other electronic devices, such as a cell phone or personal digital assistant while in the vehicle. These devices are typically charged by the process of inserting a flexible charging cable which is connected to the device into a cigarette lighter and allowing the device to sit on the vehicle floor or a vehicle seat while charging. As a result, the device is prone to slide around the vehicle, hitting the door panel or sliding under a vehicle seat. Moreover, if the device is not connected to the charging cable, it can become easily lodged beneath the vehicle seat or some other hard to access area of the vehicle, making it difficult for the vehicle driver to access the device for use.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vehicle instrument panel assembly incorporating a console which increases the surface area for vehicle controls and/or devices. It is also desirable to provide a console which provides convenient vehicle occupant access while these individuals are seated in the vehicle.
One aspect of the present invention overcomes the above-referenced problems associated with prior instrument panel assemblies by providing a console pivotably connected to an instrument panel portion about a horizontal axis of rotation.
More specifically, in one preferred embodiment, a vehicle instrument panel assembly is disclosed which comprises an instrument panel portion and a console pivotably connected to the instrument panel portion about a horizontal axis of rotation. The console is movable between open and closed positions relative to the instrument panel portion. The console comprises a first surface portion having a primary electronic item and a second surface portion having a secondary electronic item. The primary electronic item is accessible to a vehicle occupant when the console is in the open and closed positions. The secondary electronic item is accessible to the vehicle occupant only when the console is in the open position.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a console which increases the surface area for vehicle controls and/or devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide console which provides convenient vehicle occupant access while these individuals are seated in the vehicle.